Don't Forget The Milk
by EmisonHeaven
Summary: "Babe there's no milk in the fridge for the kids breakfast. I reminded you three times yesterday to go to the store." Emily groaned at her wife. Alison's been quite absorbed in her teaching career lately due to exam season/marking & neglecting her wife & 3 children. Can she restore things to their rightful order? Or will things go pear shaped? PLEASE REVIEW! #EMISON STORY!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my #Emison Babies! We are just a week away from the best season of PLL! #BeyondExcited This is a completely random story that I thought up it was gonna be a oneshot but I will have a few chapters then possibly repost as a oneshot later. Hope you enjoy! Please Review. I also have another oneshot in mind as well. Sorry in advance for errors.**

"Babe there's no milk in the fridge for the kids breakfast. _I reminded you three times yesterday to go to the store."_ Emily groaned at her wife.

"Em please! Enough already! I was up late last night grading tests. I have bigger priorities right now," Alison answered back.

"I know you're stressed babe but you've been beyond forgetful lately. Monday it was the twins' swim practice, Wednesday you forgot to bake those 2 dozen cupcakes for Maddy's birthday party and last week you failed to remind me that we were having a catch up dinner with Spencer, Hanna and Aria & now it's the milk!". Alison shoulders slumped looking rather defeated.

"I'm sorry Em. I'll try to do better. I'll go get the twins ready for Cece's carpool,". Emily smiled kissing her wife's lips letting her know there were no hard feelings. " _Just promise me you won't ever forget that I love you."_

"Trust me. That's one thing I'll never forget. Everyday I still pinch myself to see if any of this is real. Our life together is everything to me." The brunette kissed her wife again enveloping her in a tight embrace when their oldest daughter interrupted them.

"Mums, Auntie Cece's here with Jesse & Beau". Jesse and Beau were Cece's kids, aged 5 & 7\. Cece had moved to Philly a few years ago for a chance at interning at one of the major bridal boutiques & fell head over heels in love with her Boss's son Timothy. They dated for 2 years before she knew it he popped the question but when the boys were born Cece quit her job and they moved to Rosewood permanently."She also said you better not be having alone time again cause she doesn't wanna see that!" The 14 year old laughed.

"That was one time and I recall asking you to knock," Ali sighed as her sister entered the room.

"Well I kinda didn't expect to see my sister and her wife getting it on in the lounge room at two in the afternoon." Cece remarked sarcastically.

 _"Cece!"_ Ali  & Emily exclaim as Maddy is still in the room.

"Eww mums that's so gross. _I'll never sit on that couch again!_ " the fourteen year old whines as her cheeks blush pink

"Sorry honey. Can you go check on the boys down stairs please?" Alison told her. Happy with an excuse to leave, Maddy quickly disappeared.

"Alrighty then..." Cece said following her niece leaving the two mothers alone to finish getting ready for the days work. "I'll see you later after I pick all the kids up from school," she called to the two women from the stairs.

"Thanks Cece. Bye kids!" Ali called pinning her blonde hair in place.

"Bye Mums," Maddy shouted slamming the door.

"Alright Babe. I'll be home by six. I love you."

Emily rolled her eyes in disbelief. Her wife hasn't made it to dinner for the last week and a half. It's not intentional but it's really getting on her nerves. The twins Quinn and Jake are only 5 years old and they've picked up on the fact that 'Mama' hasn't been tucking them in at night like she usually does. Nights are reserved for Alison and the kids, bathing them, tucking them into bed with two bedtime stories while Emily works as a bartender at the Apple-Rose Grill till the early hours of the morning. But now that her wife isn't home Emily has taken on the role hating it. She loves her kids but they want their mama and she wants her wife.

Alison becoming a teacher had put quite the strain on their love life and Emily has just about reached boiling point. Enough was enough! She and Alison owed it to themselves & to their children to find their rhythm again. If they didn't make the effort to keep the romance then all hell would break loose and they could end up very unhappy with each other. Emily didn't even want to entertain that thought for even a minute. She couldn't imagine not having Alison in her life.

Friday nights were their usual date nights so it wouldn't be out of place to think that her wife would at least try to get home. Wracking her brain for ideas on what they could do. She thought maybe a big romantic evening out was just the thing but considering how tiresome their life was maybe a night in was perfect enough.

~:~

Meanwhile Alison was in her classroom writing notes on the blackboard in preparation for her Year 7 English class when her phone buzzed loudly on her desk. Quickly wiping her hands free of chalk dust she opened the message.

 _Babe, please come home tonight. We need to talk. I love you - Em._ The blonde felt a twinge of guilt hit her at the tone in her wife's text, it was like Emily was expecting to be let down...again. Without even pausing to think Alison texted back.

 _I promise. Love you more. Ali xoxo._

Maybe this was her chance to make it up to Emily and the kids. She decided she would leave work early & go to the store on main street and buy not only the milk she had promised but extra groceries and cook dinner for her family. Feeling a lot better for her decision she continued writing the notes on the blackboard.

* * *

Finally after long morning of class's and grading the endless stack of exam papers Alison headed out to the store. Being inside all day she hadn't noticed the drastic change in weather. Earlier today had been so beautifully warm now dark storm clouds had migrated over the school. Alison fought against the chilly wind making her way to her car as it played with the hem of her skirt & her blonde locks.

It was so dark even her headlights were no match for the brutal storm. Rain pelted the roof as she went and the wind whistled so through the trees like an eerie scream from a horror movie. Alison hated storms. In fact she was positive she had a phobia of them ever since she was little. Her heart was pumping so fast she could barely breathe. She wanted to pull over until it passed but she had made a promise to her wife, Emily. Emily was her calm in a storm! As thoughts of her wife consumed her mind Alison's breathing evened itself out.

The road was slightly icy now as hail began targeting the windshield. The blonde turned up the radio in hopes it would drown out the sounds of the storm and quiet the nerves that were building up again in her stomach. _Just keep going. A little storm never hurt nobody._ She told herself as the words of one her favourite songs filled the car.

 _'I am me, the universe and you..'_

 **So that's a little taster of this story. I do plan on continuing it if people like it, so please please please review. Love you all. #LoveIsLove**

 **More to come soon!**

 **Till later my darlings. xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey EmisonBabies,**

 **Hows life? We sold 3966 Emison Shirts how amazing is that! Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter even though its an emotional one. So grab the tissues now if you need to haha. Please review after it makes me happy to know your thoughts. xx**

 **DISCLAIMER: All rights belong to Sara Shepard Author of Pretty Little Liars & Marlene King Executive Producer of the hit tv show.**

 **Apologies for any minor mistakes.**

It was passed 11pm & Emily lay asleep on the lounge with a wine glass in her hand and a half empty bottle on the coffee table. She had been waiting for Alison to come home so they could talk. Judging by the fact she had woken to find a blanket over herself in darkness she guessed Alison hadn't wanted to disturb her and went straight to bed. Wind & rain still echoed heavily against the windows of the house when suddenly a loud relentless banging on the front door startled her making her head pound violently. _Who the hell?_ She wondered. The brunette suddenly realised just how _'out of it'_ she must have been to have slept through such chaotic weather.

It was then that Emily heard a shuffling of feet from the kitchen, followed by the creak of the door opening.

"Hello there young one, I'm Officer Ryan Andrews. Is this the Fields residence?"

"Um yeah." she heard the voice of her daughter Maddy say.

"Is your mother home?"

"Which one?" Maddy asked

"Emily Fields." Maddy just looked over at the darkened lounge room where her mother was sleeping.

"She's asleep. She isn't feeling well." Maddy replied, a little white lie on her part. Her mother was no doubt hung over with the amount of wine she consumed over the last few hours. Earlier she had to clean up the red spot that had formed on the carpet. Maddy felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Mum? You should be resting." Emily had joined them in the foyer. "I'm fine baby. Can you check on the twins?" Emily asked earning a nod & a kiss on the cheek from her before she disappeared upstairs.

"How can I help you Officer?" Emily asked trying hard to not slur her words.

"I'm sorry for the lateness of the hour Mrs Fields but I need to know if you have heard from your wife in the last few hours?" he asked blankly. Emily shook her head.

"Not since earlier but I've been asleep for most of the night. What's this about?"

"We got a call in about an abandoned car on the side of the road and we have reason to believe it belongs to your wife Alison."

"Well you must be mistaken, My wife wouldn't be out in this weather," Emily told him rising onto the balls of her feet slightly to see over his head she realised Alison's little blue hatchback wasn't there. Instant panic spread through her chest like she had been hit by a bolt of lightening.

"Where the hell is she? Is she at the hospital? Is she alright?" she asked quickly, her bottom lip quivered.

"We don't yet know the whereabouts of your wife Mrs Fields but it's imperative that you remain calm. Her keys were left in the ignition but all her belongings are accounted for. It appears she lost control of the car and hit a ditch on Caveman's Corner". Emily's stomach dropped, Caveman's corner was a sharp bend in the road through the woods commonly used as a shortcut but unfortunately doubled as a notorious spot for road accidents particularly in bad weather. Emily mentally cursed herself for arguing with her wife that morning about something as ridiculous as milk. She cant even remember exactly how the conversation went or even if she told her that she loved her before she left. At this realisation tears well up in Emily's eyes. "Is their anything else you can tell me?"

"Yes, I'm not sure how useful or comforting this will be to you but we found these under the front seat passenger side," he said reaching into his shirt pocket and handing the contents to her. Emily opened the folded pieces of paper. The first was a copy of a what appeared to be a shopping list dated today with Alison's beautiful curved handwriting. Hot tears cascaded down the brunette's face burning her cheeks. How could she ever doubt her wife's commitment to her and their children when she would risk getting into an accident in a storm that fuelled her phobia just to be home to cook dinner for them. Her hands were trembling so much she could barely open the second one. A family photo of herself, Alison and the three kids all smiling up her in white tea shirts and jeans. Tears flooded her eyes again as violent sobs escaped her. "Thankyou Officer, please call the minute you hear anything. My wife is terrified of storms. Please find her!" Emily pleaded. Her words almost incoherent through the sobs.

"I will ma'am," he said placing a placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before leaving throwing his jacket over his head to keep from getting wet from the downpour of relentless rain.

~:~

Alison trudged through the woods on foot, mud covering her from head to toe having fallen over when the heel of one of her Jimmy Choo shoes broke. She was exhausted. But she had to get home even if the blisters on her hands & feet killed her before she got there. She had to make it home. _She promised._

It was then Ali started singing the song.

Her song. The song she & Emily had fallen in love with over the years together. It was their song. Sometimes Ali even used it to sing the kids to sleep. She hoped if she sang it, it would take her to where she needed to be. Somehow it would guide her home.

The light of the moon over head cast eerie shadows as she struggled to see what was in front of her. The branches of the trees grabbing at her as she was a game of tug of war to be won as the wind and rain swelled around her.

 _~A fire burns, Water calms,_

 _You cool me down, I'm cold inside~_

She wanted to cry, putting one foot in front of the other. She could barely hear the words above the wind and rain. Her fingers and face were frozen stiff she couldn't feel anything. Her wet clothes stuck to her chilling her to the bone.

~ _You are warm and bright, you know you are so good for me_

 _With your child eyes, You are more than you seem._

 _You see into space~_

She thought of the fire place at home all ablaze & herself drinking red wine in the safety of her wife's arms.

 _~ I see in your face_

 _The place you've been, the things you've learned,_

 _They sit with you so beautifully~_

Everything hurt. Her voice cracked as she sang, her face wet with tears and rain. Her legs were like jelly. She thought of her kids Maddy her mild mannered daughter that on more than one occasion came out with that snarky attitude that her own sister Cece was known for. The twins Quinn and Jake who loved to torture her with hugs and kisses. Her little tickle monsters she called them. Her family was everything to her.

 _~You know there's no reason to hide away_

 _You know I tell the truth, we are the same. I can feel everything you do._

 _Hear everything you say, even when your miles away~_

She thought of the words she would say when she saw her Emily again.

Pushing on she saw dim lights moving through the haze of the rain. Her spirits lifting slightly at the first sign of life she had seen in what seemed an eternity.

 _~Cos I am me, the universe and you,_

 _Just like stars burning in the night,_

 _making holes in the night._ _We are building bridges~_

She wanted to drop to her knees and rest but she was determined to keep going. Tears stung her eyes as she pushed on and on. The lights got larger and were heading toward her she kept singing, breathing steady she regained her strength. As she reached the last verse of the song.

 _~You know, when you're on your own,_

 _I'll send you a sign, Just so you know_

 _I am me, the universe and you~_

Suddenly those moving lights were followed by moving shadows growing bigger and bigger. One of them spoke startling her as she tried to focus her eyes.

"Alison Dilaurentis?"

"Y-yes." she replied clearing her throat. The man was joined with others as one placed a warm blanket around her as the roaring of a helicopter sounded overhead.

"You're safe now. Lets get you checked out by the paramedics and get you home hey?"

Alison nodded, fresh tears spilling down her cheeks, her teeth chattering.

"Alison!" she heard a familiar voice call. She spun around and saw Toby her and Emily's lifelong friend and honorary Uncle to the kids. Without a seconds hesitation she stumbled into his arms, grasping at him tightly as he held her so close she could smell the dampness of his policemans uniform she cried out in relief.

"Come on i'll take you home. There's someone who wants to see you," he smiled helping her into the patrol car.

A while later Alison was finally on the front step of her own home. Completely exhausted she was positive she had drifted of to sleep during the ride. Toby helped her out the car taking her waist he carried her to the door.

~:~

Once they were inside Toby dropped Alison on the couch in front of the fire when Emily flew into the room and fussed over her wife. Holding her and crying.

"Ali thank god you're safe. Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Don't you ever scare me like that again! I thought I'd lost you!" Emily cried holding her wifes face in her hands kissing her hungrily but a softness that Ali was happy to receive. "I'm sorry Em" the blonde whispered.

"What for?" she asked hugging her wife close whom was still shivering under the blanket she had been given.

"I forgot the milk," she admitted half laughing through the sobs.

Emily laughed too squeezing her wife tighter.

Soon after their reunion, Emily sent Alison straight to the bathroom to soak her aching body in the bathtub.

"Now just relax babe, while I get the kids settled back into their own beds. When they heard you were missing they couldn't get to get to sleep so they migrated to our bed." The blonde smiled. "Could they stay? Just for one night?"

Emily pondered the idea for moment before nodding. After a while the two women exited the bathroom to find all three of their children fast asleep in the middle of their bed. "Just for tonight." Emily said rolling her eyes playfully at her wife before turning out the light and climbing into the bed next to Maddy

"They're our babies Em & after the night we've all had I don't want them anywhere else but here with us."

"Ok but _only_ tonight. I want our bed to ourselves when your feeling better" Emily teased eye.

"Deal,"

 **Hope you enjoyed this addition to this story. I'm leaving it open ended for now. I might leave it as it is or continue at a later stage. Please Review.**

 **Till later Darlings,**

 **Nat xoxox**


End file.
